


EL DIARIO DE KITTY WILDE

by ChapinaA3



Category: Doctor Who, Glee, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dimension Travel, Multi, Quinn's love child from an alternate universe, el diario de kitty wilde, la hija de Quinn de un universo alterno, viaje dimensional
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapinaA3/pseuds/ChapinaA3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra July accidentalmente viaja a otro universo en su intento de viajar al pasado para conocer a su madre biologica con la ayuda de su misterioso amigo, Cassandra necesita mantener su identidad secreta asi que cambia su nombre a Kitty Wilde, en este nuevo universo ella conoce personas interesantes y se embarca en la aventura de conocer a la version alterna de su madre y la identidad de su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dia 1

       Mi nombre es Cassandra July y he viajado a un mundo nuevo para mi. Un misterioso hombre es el responsable de que yo este ahora en esta tierra, me ha dicho que este mundo es un universo paralelo y me ha dicho que es probable que haya una version mia en este universo, entonces he decisidido usar un seudonimo en lugar de mi nombre real, de ahora en adelante me hare llamar Kitty Wilde, Kitty porque me gustan los gatitos y Wilde es el apellido de la presidenta de Estados Unidos, aunque me he enterado que en este universo el presidente es hombre.

  
Es mi primer dia en este lugar, llegue aqui por error, se supone que viajariamos al pasado para poder conocer a mis padres biologicos, pero terminamos cruzando a este universo, algo que yo creia imposible, este hombre se hace llamar John, algo que por experiencia propia se es falso, supongo que debe haber un buen motivo por el cual esconde su nombre, John me ha dicho que no podemos volver, al menos por ahora, no se por cuanto tiempo estare estancada aqui, asi que no pude evitar preguntar si habian versiones de mis padres en este universo, el me respondio que era posible, pero si existen en este mundo tambien es posible que no esten juntos, Lo que podria hacer que la existencia de una version mia en este universo sea aun menos probable. Le pregunte como podria encontrarlos en este mundo. El me pregunto si sabia el nombre de mis padres, yo les respondi que solo el de mi madre, Quinn Fabray, y que no tengo conocimiento del nombre de mi padre, El salio de su maquina del tiempo, la cual en mi opinion luce salida de una caricatura, regreso 10 minutos despues con un libro amarillo en las manos, guia telefonica, dijo que se llamaba el libro, sirve para buscar el numero y direcciones de personas, de donde yo vengo si queremos una direccion o numero le pedimos la informacion desiada a nuestra asistente personal, sisi, es una aplicacion que todos usan, me pregunto si funsiona aqui. John busco el nombre de mi madre en ese libro, no lo encontro, pero dijo que si encontro su apellido, me explico que podria ser porque ella aun no es mayor de edad y no tiene su propia linea de telefono, o no haya nacido, me pregunto en que anio naci, le dije que en 2020, el miro uno de los monitores en su maquina, y me dijo que este es el anio 2013. Le agradeci su ayuda y le dije que seguiria buscando por mi cuenta, el me pregunto si estaba segura, y si no queria viajar con el, que le vendria bien la compania, obviamente le respondi que no, que necesito saber quienes son.  
Ahora es cuando mi busqueda comienza.


	2. DIA 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty/Cassandra continua su busqueda, encuetra el pasado de su madre

Dia dos en este universo, mi busqueda continua, esta busqueda no es nada barata,tuve suerte  
de que mi amigo misterioso John me dejara forma de pago, me cuesta creer que en esta epoca  
aun usen billetes y tarjetas para pagar, en mi universo usamos algo diferente, es un pequeno   
chip que es scaneado cuando pagamos, es genial. He estado buscando informacion de mi madre,   
encontre su nombre en una pagina web llamada "Facebook", extrano nombre para un sitio web,  
parece titulo de biografia de asesino serial, en fin, encontre su nombre y estoy segura de que  
es ella porque vi su imagen de perfil y nos parecemos, soy identica a ella. Investigue todas   
sus actividades, se que se graduo en WMHS, fue capitana de las porristas, presidenta del club   
de celibato, miembro del escuadron de Dios, tambien estuvo en un grupo que se hacian llamar las  
zorras al parecer, pero voy a omitar esa parte, y fue miembro del club glee por 4 anios.Tambien  
se que dio a luz a una bebe, se que esa bebe no soy yo, porque yo tengo una marca de nacimiento  
y esa bebe no la tiene, no revelare como se eso. Mis padres adoptivos estarian tan orgullosos  
de mis habilidades de detective, bueno algo tenia que aprender de mi padre, el mejor detective  
consultista en todos los universos y de su asistente, un medico militar que resulta ser su   
esposo y mi otro padre adoptivo, los extrano pero necesito conocer a mis padres biologicos.   
Decidi inscribirme en WMHS para seguir los pasos de mi madre y conocerla mejor, entrare a las   
porristas y sere la capitana, mi unico obstaculo es la actual capitana, es una repitente segun se,  
tendre que quitarla del camino.Tambien fingire ser Cristiana, y entrare al club Glee, pero no de  
inmediato, primero fingire ser amiga de ellos, ya que al parecer son populares este anio, segun se   
los anios anteriores estaban en el fondo de todas la clases sociales que pueden existir en la  
escuela, me comportare como perra, mas de alguno se molestara, y me dira algo, los nombrare mis  
enemigos mortales, les hare bullying, luego voy a entrar al club, me seguire comportando como  
perra pero a la vez los apoyare, "crecere como persona" tal como lo hizo mi madre, ella es mi   
modelo a seguir, hasta hice un cartel con su foto y le escribi "QHQF"significa "Que Haria Quinn  
Fabray". Me inscribire en esa escuela usando mi nueva identidad Kitty Wilde, no me es dificil  
crear una identidad falsa, despues de todo fui criada por el maestro del disfraz, nadie sabra  
que mi nombre real es Cassandra July. Ahora que ya conozco el rostro de mi madre biologica, solo  
me falta saber la identidad de mi madre. Lo unico que se de el es que compartimos marca de   
nacimiento, Voy a investigar a todos los hombres que han estado cerca de mi madre. Tengo todo  
planeado. Que el mundo se prepare para conocer a Kitty Wilde.


	3. DIA 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty/Cassandra establece su nueva reputacion en la escuela.

Es la primera vez que escribo desde la semana pasada, no puedo  
creer que ocupada estuve esta semana, me hice amiga con los del  
club glee tal y como lo habia planeado,entre a las  
porristas y si mi plan sigue como lo planie pronto sere la capitana,  
esta semana tambien acose a uno de ellos, bueno a su madre para  
ser especifica, es lo mismo, esta tal Marley la hija de la cocinera  
va a ser mi objetivo por decirlo asi, no es nada personal, simplemente  
ella me parece la mas debil, pero mi intencion no es tan mala como  
parece, lo que espero obtener de esta situacion son dos cosas, una  
de ellas me favorece a mi y la otra a Marley, quiero tener la misma  
evolucion que tuvo mi madre, y que Marley se fortalezca y se defienda.  
Esta semana tambien conoci a Artie, tengo que admitir que es lindo  
pero no saldria con el,al menos no ahora, tengo una reputacion que   
construir, ademas el ya piensa que soy una perra, y bueno actualmente  
empeze a salir con Jake Puckerman, es el medio hermano de Noah  
Puckerman mejor conocido como "Puck",el padre de la que al parcer es  
mi media hermana, Beth, Jake es un bombon, al parecer es algo genetico,  
me refiero a que su hermano es un pedazo de carne bien formado, no tiene  
mucho cerebro pero sus musculos lo compensa. Tambien conoci a una chica  
muy rara su nombre creo es Sugar, hay algo sobre ella, tengo ese   
sentimiento de que ella no pertenece aqui, talvez es su forma de hablar  
o vestir, es como si quisiera encanjar, igual que yo, yo tengo suerte  
de vestir el uniforme de las porristas todos los dias, senti un tipo  
de conexion con ella, esto hace que me pregunte si ella es de otro  
universo o tiempo, talvez de mi universo, pero cuantas son las probabilidades  
de que otra persona haya terminado por error en este mundo, segun lo  
que mi amigo John me explico los universos paralelos no pueden ser cruzados,  
que yo llegara aqui fue un accidente que dudo que pase seguido, tendre  
que investigarla. En otro tema, creo que la entrenadora de las porritas y  
el director del club glee estan locos, los encontre hablando solos como  
si narraran sus planes, y los planes de la entrenadora son perturbantes,lo  
mas extrano es que cuando esta narrando sus planes no mueven los labio, que  
espeluznante. Y bueno con el tema de la identidad de mi padre biologico  
estuve investigando a todos los hombres que han estado cerca de mi madre,  
incluyendo a los que son gays e incluso a ese travesti Wade o como se llame,  
no se porque pero no me agrada del todo, tenia esperanza de encontrar a mi  
padre facilmente, pero voy a tener que trabajar un poco mas duro para conseguir  
lo que quiero. Despues de todo no fue una mala semana, fastidie a algunos,   
consegui lame botas, hacen lo que quiero, me siento como una reina con el  
mundo en la manos, mi reputacion de perra ha quedado establecida, tengo que   
admitir que me agrada. Al final todo lo que deseo se cumplira.


End file.
